1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly of interior parts at a front portion of an automobile, comprising a steering hanger member which is connected at opposite ends thereof to left and right front pillars of a vehicle body to support a steering column, and an air conditioning duct and an instrument panel which are supported on the steering hanger member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a conventional assembly of interior parts at a front portion of an automobile is formed by sequentially screwing an air conditioning duct and an instrument panel to a steering hanger member, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.8-58431.
In the assembly of interior parts formed by screwing the air conditioning duct and the instrument panel to the steering hanger member in the above manner, a large number of threaded members are required, and moreover, the number of assembling steps is increased. Therefore, the reduction in cost is limited.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive assembly of interior parts at a front portion of an automobile, wherein no threaded member is required, or the use of threaded members can be remarkably decreased, and the number of assembling steps is small.